Never Letting Go
by Wade McDaniels
Summary: SoMa one-shot: when Soul's whole world is disappearing, what choice does he have but to go with it? Warning, character death, I cried writing it. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or any of its characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but that's pretty obvious, right?

Warning: character death. I cried writing it

~Soul~

"Maka!" As she fell towards the ground, I transformed back into my human form and caught her before she hit the cold stone. Her eyes were shut and the blood from her open wound soaked through her black overcoat and covered my hands. She was already pale from blood loss and seemed to be unconscious.

"Maka. Maka! You need to wake up now, Maka! How am I supposed to do anything without you!" I practically screamed at her, but I knew she couldn't hear me. I couldn't lose her. Not now. Not before I even had the chance to tell her I loved her.

There was only one way I could speak to her before she was gone for good. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to hers. _Please. Please let this work._

When I opened my eyes again, I was infront of a piano. To my right was the wall lined with framed photos of us. I looked down to see myself in my red and black pinstriped suit, and looked behind me towards the curtain that closed the room off. As soon as I saw them, they rushed open. There she was.

"Hey, Soul." Maka stepped into the room in her black dress. She looked as beautiful as ever. "Soul? What are you-" I cut her off as I ran towards her and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were so warm and soft, and her hands felt amazing as they ran through my hair. A wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled them closer to me. I promised myself I would not let go until the very last moment.

When our lips finally broke away from each other's, I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Soul, I-"

"No." I cut her off. "No, you can't leave yet. I love you, Maka. You can't leave me yet." I felt tears coming to my eyes. I tried my hardest to push them back, but I couldn't help it. She was my meister. My best friend. The love of my life. My reason for living. My world.

"Soul, I don't want to leave either, but it's not my choice. I have to go." I just shook my head.

"No. I won't leave you." I took both of her hands in mine and walked with her toward the piano. "If you're leaving this place, then I'm going with you."

"Soul, no! I won't let you throw your life away for me! You can find a new partner! People are always asking to be your meister, so you don't need me at all! Why would you waist a full life for me? I'm not that special..." She turned away from me and blushed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Maka, you _are_ my life. You are so special that living without you would be as impossible as breathing without air. I will never leave your side, Maka." I slid my arm around her waist and placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at me. "Maka, I love you, and I always will. Nothing you could say will change that." She sniffed and buried her face in my shoulder. I pulled her in and pressed my lips to hers, one more time. At least if it didn't work now my last memory of her would be a sweet one.

"I love you, Soul."

"Ready?" She sniffed, but nodded. I smirked at the keys. "This is a song that I wrote for you." I press a G in the base clef and let the rest of it flow out of me. I can hear the imp laughing and smirk. He thinks he's winning, but I'm the one who's going to end up with his dreams coming true.

Hopefully.

After I while, I look over at Maka. She's standing by the end of the piano, listening to the music with her eyes closed. I smile at first, but then see her start to fade away a little. I'm losing time, and the songs not even half way over yet! How am I supposed to do this if she's gone before I finish? I press the keys harder, picking up the tempo. _I will not lose her._

As I keep playing, I see stuff start to fall away around me. Pictures and their frames start to disappear. My instinct is to stop, to keep my sanity for Maka's sake. But then I look over and see her, eyes pressed shut with concentration. I know I have to keep going for her.

A few minutes later, the peice has finally started to slow and even the end of the piano is starting to disappear. I press down on the last note and look over at my meister. As I lift up my fingers and the song ends, the rest of the keys fall away. I panic, and my instincts take over.

"Maka!" I leap toward her and reach out to her.

"Soul!" She sounds terrified, and all I want to do is comfort her. Once I find her hand, I grab it tightly with my own. I press my lips to hers and wrap the arm that's not still holding hers around her waist. I promise myself I will never let go.

And even after the world falls away, I never do.


End file.
